wiiufandomcom-20200225-history
Nintendo Land
Nintendo Land is a launch title game for the Wii U that is packaged with the Deluxe Set of the Wii U. The game features 12 different Nintendo franchises in the form of a theme park based solely on Nintendo characters and games. "Attractions", or mini-games present each of the different franchises for you to play in, as well as each highlights a specific detail about the new Wii U GamePad and technology that you use to play the game. For example, Balloon Trip Breeze takes advantage of the touch screen element of the Wii U GamePad. The attractions are joined by a Plaza in which Miis, the avatars that you create that you play with in the game, can mingle and earn coins to buy items. Games *The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest *Pikmin Adventure *Metroid Blast *Mario Chase *Luigi's Ghost Mansion *Animal Crossing: Sweet Day *Yoshi's Fruit Cart *Octopus Dance *Donkey Kong's Crash Course *Takamura's Ninja Castle *Captain Falcon's Twister Race *Balloon Trip Breeze Mario Chase Mario Chase is one of the 12 Nintendo Land attractions. The game uses one Wii U GamePad while the other one-four players use Wii Remotes and act as Toads. The player with the Wii U GamePad is the one who acts as Mario. He/she must hide from the other four players. The person must use their screen on the controller to view themselves and can view a map with the current locations of the other players. The other one-four players use one television with split-screen and can view how many yards away the hiding player is from them. They, however, cannot use a map.If there is only one player chasing Mario then there are two Yoshi carts to help.Yoshi carts can follow Mario around and can knock him down, giving you time to tackle mario.Yoshi carts also say which zone mario is in, if they see him. The player has a head start of 10 seconds to hide while four players have 2 minutes and 30 seconds (or 2 minutes, depending on how many Toads there are) to seek the hiding player within a giant maze. In order to win, you must find the player within the given time limit and tackle him/her. The player hiding, if spotted, can run away and not lose the game unless he is tackled by one of the four players. Luigi's Ghost Mansion '' '' The player with the GamePad is a ghost (invisible to others) who is trying to capture up to four humans armed with flashlights. The ghost must sneak around the environment by staying in the shadows and try to catch them one by one. The humans can work together to revive fallen comrades before the ghost catches everyone. If all four humans are caught before they are revived, the ghost wins. But if they are successful at shining their flashlights on the ghost long enough to reduce its hit points to zero, the humans win. Animal Crossing: Sweet Day The player holding the Wii U GamePad controls two guards, or one player can control one guard and the other player controls the other guard, who are in charge of safeguarding a candy orchard from a group of candy-loving animals. Up to four other players, using the Wii Remote controllers to control these animals, must work together to outwit – and outrun – the guards. The game ends when a combined total of 50 pieces of candy are collected, or when the guards catch any one of the animals three times. Metroid Blast This is an attraction for 1-5 players in which your Mii becomes Samus Aran. With 1 player, you can choose to use the Wii U GamePad to pilot the Gunship, or a Wii Remote and Nunchuck to walk on the ground. You are taken through a series of missions, the final of which being the boss Ridley. You then unlock a number of extra missions. You can also team up with others using Wii Remotes. For 2-5 players, the controls are the same. However, you are now in a contest between the Gunship and the Soldiers. Everyone gets a number of lives, and the last team standing wins. There are 5 stages to choose from. Attractions Gallery Logo()().png 0bi.jpg 1toto.jpg 2*&.jpg 3yt.jpg 4se.jpg 55.jpg 67.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg NintendoLand-Games.jpg|Wallpaper attraction icons. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo